The Truth in Who We Are
by Shanaconda
Summary: AU. Ciel's POV. When Ciel's world is torn from reality, only Axel can unlock the truth. Although, even he didn't see the entire picture once the fate of the universe suddenly depends on their strength as one...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**-------**

In this malevolent world there lies the truth of existence. It calls to us and manipulates the balance of humanity. Where did we come from? Blood has been spilled over this simple query since the beginning of time. The mystery of truth and the God who obscures it… It's meaningless. The moment I let go and let these thoughts diminish, it became nothing but a hollow dream.

A dream…

_The pyre and blood danced together at the witching hour. My life, desires and affections… My happiness… It all incinerated. I looked into the eyes of my captors and the hatred burned through like the fire that had stolen my world. The torture left me weak, but blood and pain only strengthened my thirst for vengeance. I felt death crawling beneath my skin as the crow appeared to me. It offered me my final desire and I didn't hesitate. Meeting his eyes, I knew what I had done was…_

Not very far off from the impossible. That is where my thoughts have brought me after fate decided to test my disdain for existance. Considering where I've been and what I've seen, it was well beyond the comprehension of logic. On that night a few weeks past, I fell into another world. It was a realm of fantasy; filled with increments of darkness and unparalleled imaginings. The realm itself had no identity, but I've come to know it by the one thing I remember most…

Kingdom Hearts.

_Everything transpired in a blur that should have been clear. I felt lost within that place where the sun never sets. Not even my demonic protector could ease the feeling of insecurity. Through the chaos I found myself captured by darkness and torn away from my only defence. The castle I resented became my prison, but there were boundries that even Sebastian couldn't touch. My defiance wasn't enough, once they decided to take the thing that never made me whole. I felt stronger and more ambitious, but something held me back. Something that took the form of a man not much older than myself. He was…_

A Nobody. Those two words alone had various meanings. To me, it was a reminder of my place in that world, as well as the piece I had kept with me upon my return. Even now, while my thoughts dwell on the impossible…

I dreamt of him.

**-------**

***Authors Note:** Everything in italics is Ciel's dream, which is in the present. The rest is him narrating from the near future. Hope that makes sense :p


	2. The End & The Start

**I believe in nothing…** **Not the end and not the start.**

**-----**

"Ciel, wake up…"

The voice echoed around me as the dream began to slowly shatter. I was barely lucid still, feeling the remnants of my unfamiliar past as it began to fade. A sudden air of irritance jolted me back into consciousness as the voice became clearer.

"We can't stay here."

I began to feel the caressing wind brush across my face as the awareness returned to my body. There was no mistaking the coarse blades of grass beneath my hands, or the compacted ground underneath my head. I had no idea where I was or what had happened. My mind was an endless void of useless information. About two things I was absolutely certain: First, that everything in that dream had some kind of tie to reality. Second, the person whom was so abrasively leaning over me was the same one that had defined my reality up until now.

"Didn't you hear me? Get up!"

My eyes flashed open and rested coldly upon _his_ face. It didn't have the porcelain, hollowed beauty that Sebastian possessed; but instead was endowed with a tantalizing radiance that concealed a provocative edge. The man's aura held something between concern and a sense of victory as I slowly lifted myself into a sitting position. For a moment, I took in the ink wash of sunset as it contrasted against his emerald eyes. Psh, not that it was relevant, of course. Only, it made him seem less… Unfamiliar.

"Where am I?"

I had to ask, because seeing the endless meadow that overshadowed our surroundings did nothing for my paranoia. I couldn't focus. My senses were drowned in a complex haze that simply wouldn't dissapear. It took a moment or so for it to occur to me, but my butler was nowhere in sight. At that time, I was unaware of my contract with Sebastian – as I was clearly unaware of everything else – although I had a feeling he was supposed to be with me. If I were your every day idiot, I would've considered this all a dream or some kind of illusion. But I wasn't easily fooled.

"It's your world, don't ask me."

His response was enough to give me an even _lesser_ sense of understanding. I followed him with my eyes as he rose up from his crouched position and peered around the expanse of grassland with an oddly anxious expression. If there was something following, surely it would have made its move already. This was ridiculous. I imitated his lead and got to my feet, brushing the dirt from my lavish jacket and eyeing him sharply.

"What do you mean, 'my world'?"

I spoke with a degree of resentment that appeared to have little effect on his wandering attention. I was getting agitated now, to be honest. I didn't remember anything about that strange world I had dreamt of. I didn't remember a single thing aside from sitting at my desk at home and falling asleep. So why wasn't I surprised to find myself in the middle of nowhere with a man I had seen only in dreams? I hadn't the slightest idea, but there was a sense of strong recognition that I couldn't seem to grasp. It was maddening.

"Oh, that's easy. Thing is, we're still being followed."

Ah, so we _were _being followed. I felt a bit more of my natural confidence shine through at the realization that my mind was now on the same page. At least, I thought as much before the precise meaning behind his words clicked into place. He had said '_we' _were '_still' _being followed. There was another piece missing, aside from the obvious.

I didn't even have a chance to react before he grabbed my arm and roughly escorted me at a swift pace across the boundless meadow. I was abducted and fell unconscious, thrown into the middle of nowhere. That theory would have been sensible if it didn't have numerous blanks in between. My eyes flashed and I tore my arm from his grip before slapping him across the face in one reflexive movement.

"Who are you?"

I demanded sharply; the ice melting from my eyes to reveal something more formidable. My potential guide winced in pain and faltered in his steps before turning to face me. He had succeeded in leading me at least half the distance from the meadow to the awaiting trees, but I stood my ground. Now that I could see him in full, the image of his aberrant attire and crimson hair had a completely different contrast with their surroundings. Even the disbelieving, conflicted expression on his face completed the out-of-place impression.

"Who am I? I'm Axel, and you're real cute,"

He said sarcastically, which I assumed was meant to be his way of brushing me off. To be honest, his reaction surprised me. The look on his face had clearly indicated that my query was to be taken seriously, but apparently he had a change of thought. Not that any of this had any relevancy to my question in the first place. His name was Axel. Right, as if that had any importance to me.

"Stop joking."

A sudden chill ran up my spine as an eerie sound emanated from behind, followed by discernable movement. _What in the Queen's name…?_ I heard something fall from Axel's lips but was too distracted to catch it. I didn't even see him move. My arm was at his mercy once again, but I didn't fight it. I knew better to trust him, at least for now. Afterall, he had given me fair warning.

"What in hell is that?"

I wasn't afraid to look back. However, what I saw was a different matter. We ran faster with the swelling darkness at our heels. Exactly what was in that darkness held violent intentions, that much was clear; along with the fact that Axel was fast. Undeniably faster than a child of my stature could compete with, although why this was so remained hidden from me until much later.

"I had a feeling you weren't kidding. How 'bout I tell you later, after we're threat free?"

I thought he was going to lift me into his arms and continue to retreat. I thought I was slowing him down. I thought wrong. Before I had the chance to breathe the words, he released me and promptly turned to face the oncoming threat. At that point I was still running, and by the time I realized Axel was no longer with me, my eyes were already reflecting the fire I so dearly resented…

-----

Right now, I was still contemplating the thought of turning Axel in for witchcraft. The man who claimed to know me; my world; my dreams…He saved me from some kind of creature. I wanted to play along and see how much he really knew.

No matter what, this would always be my game. Axel just happened to be quite the interesting opponent. Why? Because of all the impulsive scenarios, he chose the one that involved fabricating weapons out of fire.

As I stood there, watching him with a mistrustful gaze… I can honestly say I didn't remember why it was that I truly hated fire. It hardly mattered, but if I was going to be stuck playing mind games with a pyromaniac, I may as well shun my sense of security.

"Don't look at me like that, It's not my fault the dimensional crossing did something to your head …"

Everything surrounding us was bathed in the monochrome of night; the wind swirling through the grass and gently blowing the loose ends of my jacket. Hours had passed since our encounter with the 'nobody' – as Axel called it. I ceased my relentless scrutiny of him and continued on down the dirt road north of 'Somewhere'. To be honest... I really didn't have a clue where we were or where we were going. Axel seemed to trust my sense of direction, which meant I either knew at some point a few hours back, or he was simply oblivious to my absent expression.

"Even if I told you to enlighten me again, my response is the same."

Axel ambled next to me and remained untouched by my words. He had to clarify the story after the encounter, although in my subconscious I surmised the entire truth had not been revealed. That, or it was elusive and simply unknown. According to him, that night a few weeks ago… I dissapeared. That's when the déjà vu penetrated my sense of reality. Afterall, his description of precisely _where _I dissapeared too had a fairly strong resemblance to the place I had seen in my dream. My attention had wandered so far into that one memory that I missed everything else. Well, I did manage to focus in time to hear how I came to be in the middle of nowhere. Apparently, after crossing back to my world the 'nobody' had begun its pursuit. Axel couldn't be sure of the reason, but all he cared to tell me was that I fell unconscious by nightfall.

"What, about how I'm losing my mind? That's funny, because I'm not the one who woke up with amnesia."

I sighed and began to feel the wind's bitter disposition against my skin. My eyes met his for a fleeting moment and I almost envied the knowing air that enveloped his character. The fact that my memory was becoming gradually weaker - although how it was possible considering the little I had to begin with - was undeniable. However, despite this, I was able to cling to Axel's words. I knew I was being foolish, even though I convinced myself otherwise. However genuine his intentions might be, I didn't have the heart to tell him he was welcome or even in his right mind. To be honest, I just didn't care.

"Get lost, I don't need your sympathy."

"Nah, don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"Because I owe you."

Those three words alone were enough to hinder every part of my being; physically and mentally. The cold flash of my eyes sharply met the faintly visible emerald and remained there for a long moment. There was something there that I couldn't comprehend, but I knew it concealed something deep. Hah, owe me? I doubted anything that deserved even the smallest measure of gratitude related to my actions. I… Forgot what it meant to feel compassion. As of this moment, I forgot what it meant to feel a lot of things.

Really, it was quite unsettling. I broke eye contact and turned away from him before continuing down the dirt path; trying to find comfort in the sound of soil beneath my heeled boots. Every step I took caused the weight of emptiness to further penetrate my sense of judgement.

Axel hadn't made any move to follow me. He stood there… Watching… I could feel it. Hah, he must have expected me to shy away from the truth. But I wasn't dismissing it. Instinctively, I cast a glance at him over my shoulder and sighed.

"How so?"

I wanted to know, but an increasingly dominant part of me didn't understand why it mattered. There was something in his posture that held a notion of mystery. It was almost as if… The world was at fault, and he was the only sentient being who had the key to putting it right. Hah, sure. That made _perfect _sense. I suddenly noticed that my original asumption was incorrect, as far as Axel's failure to follow through with his intentions. His focus had changed; eyes concerned and equally conflicted, but his gaze was clearly set upon something other than myself.

"…Forget it. You're right. It's better if you figure things out yourself,"

Axel's voice was tensed with an incisive distance that contrasted with his eyes. It stunned me, to be honest. There had to be a reason for him to give up so easily. I glanced over my shoulder, trying to identify the cause of his sudden change of heart. When I found nothing of interest in the awaiting darkness, I turned my focus back on him for a moment. This was just plain bizarre.

"I see…"

No, I didn't really 'see' anything. However, what else did one say in situations such as these? Well, it's not as if these things happened often. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the first to be caught up in such a ridiculous scenario. Really, it was giving me quite an unbearable headache. Without another word, I turned from him and continued my journey to who-knew-where. If he didn't intend to follow, that was fine by me. All I knew was that I had to get my head straight and out of this bloody turmoil before it exploded.

"Hey, Ciel!"

I came fairly close to not hesitating as he called my name. My head was pounding so relentlessly that I had become increasingly oblivious to the world around me. It sounded unfamiliar. I stopped and half-faced him with an emotionless expression. He was no longer tense or unfocused. It took me a long moment to feel conscious enough to realize he was smiling. It was broken and contrite, but he still maintained the image of purpose.

"Stay out of the moonlight. Got it memorized?"

-----

I was completely and inexplicably… Alone. The darkness had consumed the world entirely, and I was feeling faint. It was not my game anymore. I knew it, and I resented it. The mansion could be seen through the isolated trees beyond the dirt pathway. Somehow, I had managed to find my way home, despite being uncertain of exactly where 'home' was. It had a dream-like familiarity, even though it was one of the few things I remembered most.

No matter how I tried, I couldn't comprehend Axel's words. _Stay out of the moonlight_. He couldn't possibly be referring to werewolves now. Although...I did have the strangest feeling at times as if I were being followed. There were noises to be heard whenever I stopped to listen. I hardly payed it much attention, however. Even so, I almost wished Axel hadn't left me to fend for myself. The man was already odd and misleading enough, it couldn't have been horrible to have something to distract me from my discomfort. Not to mention the weakness and constant bursts of amnesia. I wanted Sebastian: my normal, unprecidented butler. What I desired most above all, was answers.

I didn't find them upon attaining my destination. What I did find was an entirely normal life that awaited me inside Phantomhive manor. At least, that's what my untrustworthy thought process was telling me. I opened the door and stepped in; appearance far below the acceptable. There he was, smiling in that carefree manner at the top of the staircase. There was something not right about his eyes. Sebastian… His iris' were black as coal.

"Young master, I've been waiting for you."


	3. The Earth & The Stars

**I believe in nothing… Not the earth and not the stars**.

**-----**

There was a subliminal chess piece hidden in the darkest corner of the game board. It was fragmented and without purpose. I was unable - no matter how compulsively I tried - to see its movements. That piece was the link separating everything in play: the awareness of mind and body; connection of one dimension to another; difference between dreams and reality.

Even though the previous night had led me to believe something was amiss, the following morning brought other ideas. I clearly told myself that it could not possibly have been a dream, but it felt distant and completely immaterial. I knew my mind was being affected by that unknown chess piece. Why? Because whether these occurences were factual or not, I couldn't deny the simple truth that I was playing the Royal Game with my own existance. What else would cause me to waste my time lying within my own subconscious walls, trying to define the impossible? People didn't just fall off the face of reality for no reason…

"Young master, it's time to wake up."

My eyes slowly opened as I felt the morning light pouring in through the newly exposed window. Concealing a yawn, I sat upright in bed and studied my familiar surroundings. Overall my bedroom was luxurious and furnished lavishly. The walls were painted a shade of gentle green; the curtains of both my window and canopy a complimentary blue. My eyes shifted to the right and rested upon an exquisite endtable, upon which an intricate mirror reflected the rare sapphire of my family ring. As I reached out to touch the precious heirloom, my hand was intercepted by a Royal Doulton tea set as it was placed carefully atop the wooden surface.

"I have prepared Whitebait Fritters with minced salad for breakfast, as well as the usual Earl Grey."

Sebastian spoke in a fairly practiced manner as he placed a miniature sieve over the tea cup; pouring a dark liquid into it from the boiling pot he held in his other hand. I relaxed my tension and took in the pleasant aroma, sipping the tea carefully as it was offered to me. No matter how normal this felt, or how comforting the situation, I couldn't seem to shake the burning question that had constricted me since the moment I regained consciousness.

"Sebastian… What happened?"

I inquired without much display of emotion before slipping out from under the sheets and plopping back down on the edge of the bed. Axel, the 'nobody', my weakness and loss of memory…If by any chance there was a better explaination for everything, I would gladly take it into consideration. Sebastian glanced up at me through blackened eyes after pulling the nightgown over my head.

"Ah, you mean yesterday?"

He responded indifferently, with obvious deliberance in his expression. My eyes narrowed as he knelt down to assist me with my shorts. Really, had he always been this irritating? I sighed and stood up, sliding my arms through the sleeves of the button-down shirt as he held it out to me.

"No, I meant while I was asleep… Idiot."

I hadn't intended to allow the sarcasm free reign, but the solemn note in my voice eased it to the point where it sounded more dismissive than anything. Sebastian merely smirked at this as his practiced hands worked the fabric and buttons together. The hands withdrew and left me for a moment before returning as my ascot tie was neatly tucked into place. I met his eyes again, and they held a flicker of the usual spite before becoming emotionless.

"We were returning from the Exposition Universelle in Paris and the carriage was ransacked by a group of highway men. One of them recognized your family crest, so I was forced to take drastic measures to allow you time to flee. From there, I suppose you must have gotten lost and injured yourself."

Sebastian didn't smile to assure me. He made it quite clear that it was a serious matter, and that was that. Sitting stiffly back on the edge of the bed, I felt lenient enough to allow a glimpse of emotion to enter my eyes as he knelt down again to pull the socks up to my knees and slip the boots onto my feet.

No matter how part of me tried to deny it, the reasoning was accurate and logical. One of the last things I remembered before falling 'asleep' that night a few weeks ago was the fact that I had planned to meet Queen Victoria in Paris. This would have been my conclusive and unopposed answer, had it not been missing a few vital factors in the equation. For now, I only addressed the one that currently lied most heavily on my conscience.

"I see… But I didn't return alone, did I?"

He answered me with nothing but genuine dismissal as he placed the final touches on my appearance. I almost believed he was anxious for the smallest moment. Was that even possible? The two years I had known Sebastian, he had always carried with him a sense of immortality. As if nothing in this world could cause him distress. The fact that he was displaying such weakness now… It only confirmed my suspicions.

The previous night after I had arrived, Sebastian had kept everyone on watch (Not that he knew I was aware, as I had supposedly gone off to bed at that point). There was no mistaking the way he placed emphasis on negating anything – or anyone – that might have followed me in. For my butler to put so much effort into my safety, it clearly wasn't a strategic trick of my mind that had sensed the presence of someone behind me. However, it could easily have indicated that Axel changed his mind and nothing more.

Sebastian said something indistinct, and I brought my thoughts abruptly to a close as he disappeared out the door. I was alone. The ring caught my attention and I picked it up gingerly in my right hand. It's difficult to explain, but something about this important, silly little object reminded me of who I was. As a matter of fact, I was beginning to remember… Until I caught my reflection in the mirror. The ring almost fell from in-between my fingers as I looked closer. My eyes were as black as Sebastian's. At least, they were a moment ago. I would have said that I was sure of it, but I obviously wasn't _sure _of really anything anymore. I gave the boy in the mirror a disbelieving look and placed it down flat on the end table before he could reflect it.

The game had only just begun. I would not allow myself to be put into check by an unseen opponent. No matter what.

-----

About a week had passed since returning home to Phantomhive manor. Everything was normal and as it should be. I took Axel's advice and altered it to suit my own egotistical manner of thinking. Meaning, I never chanced a step out the door when the sun went down, but I made a constant reminder to myself that it was for the sake of caution instead of trust in some bizarre loony with crimson hair.

To be honest, I hadn't made the attempt to tackle sunlight either. While I busied myself trying to put my life back in order, those vital factors in my previous predicament kept holding me in place. Eventually, I began to dwell on it more and more. It began to make some manner of sense that was still wide open to interpretation.

I had fallen unconscious at dusk. At sunset the following day, I awakened with memory loss. Come dusk again, I felt faint and weakened, emotionally drained and without initiative. In the morning, I began to remember but still maintained a certain vulnerability.

The entirety of the week thus far has continued as it would have at dawn. My memory began to steadily return, but the process nonetheless slowed the moment dusk came into being. Even as I strengthened, I came to another dead end in my logic as the obvious change in those around me became more evident.

Sebastian was the only being in the household that didn't frequently rouse my sense of vigilance. When night came about, The servants were rather odd in the way they disobeyed their superiors, especially when it came to chores and even the most basic activities. Did I mention they also had blackened eyes? I sat in my study and sipped a brew of Citron for low afternoon tea. My train of thought revolved around the little things such as this, even when I was in the very place that had started the whole dilemma.

"Young master?"

I turned my head towards the door and granted Sebastian entrance. I had only recently discovered that my butler was also a demon. Well, he _was _a demon. Not anymore, seeing as I apparently no longer had the Faustian contract and neither did he. Honestly, I didn't even want to remember how any of _that _came into being. However, ironically enough, that following morning the first part of my recurring dream decided to reveal its meaning, so it wasn't much of an option. And as usual, my guess was as good as perfect on the 'demonic butler' matter. There's only so much misfortune a person can endure before realizing they've sold their soul to the devil.

"You called for me."

Obviously.

I noted his increasingly strained appearance as he stood erect in the doorway. As the days went by, every morning each person I came into contact with weakened profusely. Sebastian's perfectly sculpted beauty was beginning to submit to the no longer appealing hollowness in his face, as if his body was breaking down of its own accord. Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian suffered the same fate. Pluto was simply more visibly canine, and Tanaka could no longer 'grow' to his full height.

Hah, it was all just another question that would create a never-ending domino effect. But I couldn't deny, it had captivated my interest. However, I had to deal with one impossibility at a time. I drained the rest of my sweet-tasting tea and rose from my position with an air of refinement. I had decided that I would no longer benefit from lying around the house when there were answers out there waiting for me.

"Have the carriage ready. I want to take a trip into London."

Sebastian appeared momentarily surprised but he quickly concealed it with a bow. As he straightened up and brushed a lock of raven hair from his deteriorating face, I stepped around my desk and faced the window with a distant gaze. This was something I had been planning for a few days or so. There were numerous options and variables to compare to those already present. I devised theories and calculated possibilities based on occurences in Phantomhive manor alone. In that case, you might as well call it innacurate.

"As you wish, my lord."

The voice penetrated my internal analysis and temporarily broke all connections that I had made in that one moment. In the next, my butler had left my prescence to carry out orders like the loyal dog that he was. I sighed and allowed my thoughts to dwell on the past once again, the glass window gently reflecting the crystals of deep blue ice in my eyes as they beheld the view. Everything appeared familiar and in perfect order. It almost made me want to believe the lie that was slowly surfacing within my consciousness.

Even so, I had dreamt of _him _each night, and each morning his face slipped away and left me desperately fighting to hold on. Nothing of his world joined the pool of surfacing memories when my eyes met the awaiting sunlight. But now, the reason seemed to be quite clear. I was not of his world. I didn't belong there, and those memories were not mine to hold.

I watched as an oddly scarlet sun loped along the cloudless path of morning like a marauding wolf, hungrily eyeing the rabbit of gentle light that hopped through the mountains and illuminated the distance. The hunt had only just begun, and the startling red that indicated the center of everything around it… Was meaningless. I allowed my gaze to wander farther, trying to hold the 'rabbit' in my eyes and see its true intentions. But I would never again understand what it meant to walk in the light.

My path was blood-stained and trailed in darkness. That is why I needed to find _him_. Axel. The man whose spirit was bathed in benevolence, and his heart tainted by negligent sin. I knew now that Axel would be out there trying to find the truth as I am. Somehow, every part of me felt as if I held a fragment of that unseen chess piece, and Axel the other.

Now all I had to do was take it from him.

---

I remembered London and its magnificence. It was the largest, most spectacular city in the world. In the west were the high-class areas of Regent and Oxford, which is where I make my visitations most often. There were many differences between what I remember and what I witnessed before me. I stood erectly in the soot-coated street with my walking stick in hand, eyes scrutinizing the once inspiring clock tower as it chimed the hour of noon. The air I breathed was foul with decay, and the cacophony of street noises that gave London its industrious reputation was nonexistant. Everything was silent. A single horse-drawn carriage passed by and added dirt to the ominous, foreboding mist that enveloped everything in its path.

"I remember you clearly stating that you wanted to visit the library,"

Sebastian's voice sounded in a breath of impatience from his position at my heels. I didn't turn and meet his eyes, because I knew they held something that I didn't wish to see. It was true, on our journey into town I had indeed mentioned the library. I wanted to research the physics of dimensional crossing – if it even existed – and attempt to find information on myths about moonlight and the creatures known as 'nobodies'. However, now that I was here, standing in once glorious streets that were now littered with corpses and shrouded in paradox… He honestly expected me to ignore it?

"You actually listened to me? I'm impressed."

I didn't restrain the flow of sarcasm this time around. There's a reason I have natural perception and intuition, and it wasn't the kind that allowed the smallest things to pass. Things including the way in which Sebastian treated everything around him. I was becoming more suspicious of the little he appeared to know, simply because he always seemed untouched by memory loss and apparently aware of the dimensional changes that were taking place. Why this was so, I hadn't a clue. But since Sebastian found it amusing to play the 'oblivious' card and deliberately clash with my theories, I honestly couldn't help being consistently irritated.

"Young master, your words offend me. When have I not taken yours into consideration?"

Sebastian matched my derisive tone with a note of gusto in his voice, appearing at my side as I continued past the library and wandered deeper into the mist. I hadn't even realized at first that he disobeyed my orders - which were to remain at the library and search for the books I had mentioned previously. It hardly mattered that this reality was different in form, because I was still the Queen's 'watchdog' as long as the throne remained untouched. Whatever the reason, I wanted to investigate…

…Whether the insubordinate servant I now noticed beside me consented to it or not.

I stopped short the moment decaying flesh met the heel of my boot, although I covered the qualmish reaction with an accusive turn in Sebastian's direction. The man merely watched in nothing less than pure amusement and caught my gaze with anticipation in his eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself Sebastian,"

I said devoid of tolerance. My body tensed to place more emphasis on the threat, while the ice in my eyes intensified to intimidate Sebastian into submission. He didn't so much as breathe as he deflected my intentions with a defiant gaze. I couldn't believe it. But I didn't dwell on it. This wasn't over, but I didn't have the patience to deal with it. Not when there were more problematic things that needed my attention. Dismissing his prescence, I knelt down to examine the cadaver of the dead man I had defiled previously.

"You're being foolish."

I disagree.

My hands probed over the corpse without directly touching. I wasn't stupid, for all I knew these people died of something contagious. After a while and little indication of reasoning, I cast a glance over my shoulder, hesitating before half-turning my body to face Sebastian – who had the incredible audacity to remain in place. Now I was becoming agitated.

"Idiot. I'm trying to find answers for the Queen's sake. You should follow my example and do as you're told, _demon_!"

"Ah, now you're just being childish."

"And you're out of line!"

Even as the words left, my eyes drank in the sight of movement in the alleyway nearest Sebastian. It became evident, from the whispered fear coming from within, that London's population hadn't mysteriously diminished completely. The shadow didn't dissapoint as far as concealment, so I had to squint faintly over my butler's shoulder before I could make out their traumatized appearances. I counted about four adults and one child.

"I'm no longer obligated as your _demon _to follow orders that could place you at risk,"

Sebastian stated without any trace of humor. The words reached me, but were drowned a small degree in the river of thoughts that had dominated my interest. My eyes were still trained upon the alleyway, but I was sure to keep them calm and inviting. The child - which I had discovered to be female and a few years younger than myself - peeked out into what little sunlight passed through the fog, smiling weakly and catching my gaze with… black eyes.

"Please don't stare, it's impolite."

Sebastian's voice pierced through my subsconscience and snapped me back into focus. I hadn't even realized that my eyes were unmoving and lips parted in what must have been a bloody ridiculous expression. I immediately reverted back to my ice-hardened demeanor and met Sebastian's amused dissaproval.

My cane was beginning to tempt me.

"Tch. That may be so, but you're still obligated as my _butler_ to follow orders that the mentally impaired can achieve."

I hadn't been aiming for amusement, but it seemed to bring the point across where Sebastian was concerned. He was smiling in that carefree manner that so irked my sense of calm, and to my absolute internal shock, he bowed and turned away from me. To be honest, I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed by his sudden change of loyalty. It became obvious at that point…Sebastian was playing games with me. Again.

"I will await you at the library. Please don't dawdle for too long, young master. I would hate to start dinner preparations at the last minute,"

Sebastian called smoothly over his shoulder. I watched my butler take his leave until the last strand of raven hair had completely vanished from my line of vision. With a sigh, my eyes fell upon the alleyway once again and narrowed at its sudden emptiness. I didn't give this much thought and instead directed my attention back on the corpse I had been inspecting. Pulling a glove out of my pocket, I slipped it on before turning the body over onto its back.

There was nothing that could've better explained my expression than the word _revelation_ as my mind ran through the possibilities of what I witnessed before me. I analyzed the gruesome tear in the man's chest and these facts clicked immediately into place: the corpse was clean and otherwise untouched; the area where the wound was located had decayed and showed signs of a molecular implosion; the heart...

...Was nowhere to be found.


End file.
